Mugiwara High School :AU:
by PirateKefka
Summary: The chronicles of eight certain students as they struggle as survive in a very dangerous environment...the high school. While AU, will contain spoilers and the revival of dead characters
1. Waking Up

The Class Clown

--

Makino can always tell when he woke up, and so could anyone else in the restaurant at the time. A loud yawn was on the beginning as booming ball of energy sound from above them, down the stairs, and down to grab a quick breakfast…which was about half the current stock.

"So, Luffy, excited for school?"

"Yeah! Not for classes, though. Too hard."

"Well do your best in your classes, too. I'm sure you-know-who would be glad."

In Makino's restaurant, behind the bar, is the pride and joy of the two. A movie poster for "Raftel Adventures", one of the most popular movies ever made starring the world-famous movie star known simply as Shanks. Not only was the poster signed by him, but in a glass case under it was a straw hat, the same one Shanks wore in the movie. He gave it to them in thanks for letting him hide from stalking fans for a few months. During that time he also became good friends with the young Luffy.

"Makino! Can I wear the hat to school?"

"No, what if it got damaged?"

"Oh…but what about for football games or tailgating?"

"…maybe…"

"WOOHOO!"

With a quick jump and grab, Luffy grabbed the rest of this food and shoved it in his mouth as he seemingly bounced to school.

--

The Preppy Girl

--

"Nami! Breakfast!"

Still drowsy from staying up the night before, the red-haired girl slowly descended the stairs to the kitchen to find her older sister cooking some eggs.

"Bellemere already leave for work?"

"Just left. She barely has any time for anything now, juggling two jobs like that…you want yours hard or over easy?"

"Over easy."

Nojiko smiled.

"I thought you liked it hard…"

"I dunno, the egg isn't rich or cute enough to be worth it."

The sisters laughed as Nojiko finished cooking and prepared their meals.

"I finally got that job at the tattoo parlor."

"Oh yay, Nojiko! I knew you can do it! I'll try to apply there once I gradu-"

"Nami, go to college."

"But I can't afford it!"

"Bellemere and I will pay, that's why I got the job. We want you to get the best education you can get. You way smarter than either of us, you deserves what's best."

Nojiko kissed her sister on the cheek and the two had breakfast without any other major events.

--

The Ladie's Man

--

Bright and early, the blonde boy sprang to his feet right when his alarm went off. His wall adorned with various posters of different models. Blonde, brunette, redhead, they were all there…and there were definitely lip prints on a few. Especially the redhaired ones.

"Another lovely school year and a lot of lovely ladies to meet me and cheer me on once the season starts. And maybe that special someone will be able to see how much I love her."

After getting ready and walking out the door to smoke a cigarette, his mood turns more serious.

"But I still can't get why I have to go and wake the dumbass up."

Sanji groaned as he walked towards Zoro's house.

--

The Football Star

--

"Dumbass, wake up."

No movement, just snoring.

"Marimo, wake your GODDAMN ass up!"

Sanji took a few steps back, then charged forward and sent a kick right into the bottom of Zoro's bed. The bed tipped to its side and dropped the green-haired to the hard ground and a rude awakening.

"When I turn around, if I see a certain pervhound in this room, he's gonna be dead."

"Big words."

"Just like the ones you say when you're flirting with the cheerleaders during a game? Since you DON'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Watch it, Greenie, you won't be saying that once I kick the game-winning field goal against CPHS this year."

"Heh, not if I score 6 touchdowns and we win by 30. You'll be useless as always."

The argument continued well after they were supposed to leave for school.

--

The Techie Geek

--

"Hmm…oh…the sun's coming up already?"

Usopp's "lair" was busy all night the night before as he continued to tinker with various gadgets until he was greeting by sunlight and his mom's voice.

"Usopp, wake up!"

Of course, those words were unnecessary, but she didn't know that.

Usopp walked down to find his breakfast already prepared.

"Three months, mom!"

"Nice try, Usopp. I know he's not coming back until six months from now."

"Dang, well…that time machine's nearing completion, so it'll just be a few days until Dad's back from service."

His mom just laughed.

"Sure thing, son…"

--

The Young Prodigy

--

Today will be his first day at MHS and he is very excited. One reason is that he will be one of the youngest people there, skipping two grades. Another is the fact that he will be their first reindeer student ever. He spent 30 minutes looking at the mirror making sure everything was perfect. His button-up shirt was pressed, he had a nice tie on with some pressed black pants. The most important part was his gift from one of his two tutors, his pink hat with an 'X' on it. He had to make sure it was perfect.

"I have to make a good impression."

Chopper says to himself before walking out the door and trotting off to class.

--

The Quiet Girl

--

Like clockwork, the tall black-haired girl woke up right when her alarm went off and got prepared very quickly. No flashy clothes, no heavy makeup, just enough brushing to make sure her hair's straight enough. She grabbed a few books from her large bookshelf and her flute and stuffed them in her bookbag. Down the stairs, her mother was waitng.

"Mom! I didn't know you were here? I thought you still doing field research."

"I'm just back for today, I just had to see how you were doing…Saul asleep?"

"Yeah, I usually get up well before him anyways. What with his night job and all. Albiet the time he's awake he's fun to be around."

Olvia smiled a bit before handing her daughter a book.

"This is a collection of what all we've found so far. This is supposed to be classified, so I'd suggest keeping a tight lid around it. Now go have fun on your first day."

Robin was beaming as she took the book, gave her mom a huge hug and a big kiss on the cheek and more or less skipped all the way out the door.

"Make some friends this year, Robin!"

--

The Car Junkie

--

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

"rrrrnnnn…"

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BU--SMASH

The first thing Franky did when he woke was press the snooze button on his alarm clock a bit too hard.

"…shit…"

As he made a half-hearted attempt to clean up the mess of gears now lying on his table, Franky realized the state of his long blue hair. All down all over his head like a miniature Cousin It.

"I couldn't have partying THAT hard last night…shit, my head…"

Slowly the hungover boy (still with a few gears embedded in his hand) stumbled to his fridge and grabbed the most important part of the morning: three bottles of cola. He gulped them down like they were air and felt the blood pump like never before.

"SUPER!"

Hair slicked up and with an extra bottle of gel in his pocket, he jumped up and ran to school.

--


	2. Extracurriculars

The first day of school is really just a start to classes. Both the football team and the marching band already started practicing a few weeks ago in preparation for Friday, the season opener against Konoha High School, one of the weakest teams in the league. But each game is a game, it's no different than later in the season when the team gears up to face their two biggest rivals, Baroque Works HS and defending champion Cipher Pol HS, the only team to bring Mugiwara losses last season, both in the regular season and in the Quarterfinals of last season's tournament. Needless to say, the coaches need to keep the team equally pumped for every game.

The team was looking tough during practice. The Offensive Line together looking to unleash fury: Franky as the Center, Paulie and Zambai guarding, Lulu and Tilestone in their tackle positions. Iceburg, the Quarterback, throwing both long bombs and quick passes to his two top receivers, Chaka and Pell. Kohza, the Tight End, also right there. Finally for the offense, the two top Running Backs in the state and the backbone for what many people consider a team that can possibly go all the way to a championship, known as Steel Smoke, Halfback Roronoa "Swordsman" Zoro and Fullback Smoker. An aura of invincibility emanated from them as they know they had unfinished business with Cipher Pol.

The defense also looked just as dangerous. The massive Defensive Line consisted of Dorry and Brogy on the Ends and Oimo and Kaashi in the Tackle positions. Even if the opponent can get through there, due to MHS's 4-4 Defense, they will be greeted by four Linebackers as well. Patty and Carne are taking care of the outside, Wiper and Kamakiri, known as The Skyriders, are getting things done on the inside, a formidable four-pack. If the opponent tried to go in the air, problems are still going to come. In the corners, there waiting was Johnny and Yosaku ready to deflect it away or just plain take it away. Last but not least, the big Safety Dalton, sometimes helping Johnny and Yosaku work, other times just laying out opponents with big hits.

Special Teams mainly consisted of one man, the Devil's Leg. With both accuracy and power, Sanji is a high name Placekicker who has hit field goals from beyond 55 yards and still showed room to go even further. Also taking care of punts and kickoffs, he is a one man machine, definitely showing similar traits to MHS's kicking team coach, Zeff, back when he kicked in the pros.

Head coach Nefertari Cobra was continually pacing the field with a smile on his face. He can easily see the potential, but quickly rectified any mistake he found in a drill, usually chewing out Iceburg or Zoro. They were used to it, so it didn't negatively phase them. They knew they were the two people opponents are going to rush first. His assistants: Zeff, Pagaya, and Genzo were also working alongside the players to make this one of the most solid teams in the state. Coach Cobra looked over his work, and it was good.

---

Just like the football team, the MHS marching band also continue to work hard to both be a great band and to cheer on the football team. Of course, the strict teaching methods of the director Igaram have led to some criticism but those that have stuck with the program know that greatness is earned, regardless of the activity. While most of the band already started practice weeks ago, today was the first day that the freshmen come in and start to learn the ropes. Baritone section leader Usopp looked down on the sole new freshman for his section.

"You…have horns…"

The long nosed boy looked down at the human-reindeer freshman with curiousity as the suited boy looked up with great glee.

"Hello, I'm Tony Tony Chopper! I can't wait to learn to march!"

"Uh…sure…you sure are tiny aren't you…oh well, I've been in tougher situations…like that golem."

"A golem? COOOOOOOOOL! Did you use a Grass-type?"

Usopp had to think about that question for a while, obviously since Chopper was completely misinterpreting what he said. He quickly caught on, though, and answered accordingly.

"Err…uh…actually you can use a Blaziken with Doub—OW!"

A trombone slide was poking him in the back of the head. Usopp turned around to find a sheepish (literally) boy poking him in the forehead now.

"Hey, Merry, you can cut it out now."

"So…we're section leaders of the two biggest, baddest sections in the band now…you prepared?"

Usopp quickly went into a heroic pose.

"So COOOOOOOOOOOOL!" Chopper quickly reacted.

"Of course, we will tackle any challenge that comes our way. I laugh in the face of fear."

"But what about…her?

Usopp's heroic pose quickly drooped to a pose of defeat. Merry just shook his head.

"You haven't even introduced yourself to her yet, haven't you?"

Usopp's hanging head shook to symbolize a "no".

"Gol Dee Roger, man! I'll do it, I'm already friends with her. It's not that hard, she's just…"

"…the most beautiful girl in the goddamn world." Usopp's deflated face finally spoke. "That golden hair, that innocent smile, that beautiful body, that cute face, she's perfect." His face lifted a bit to look at the trumpet section, who already started their sectional practice (it's not hard to notice when they start, the blaring can heard halfway across the city), and looking at that one girl, already playing. He would've kept looking until the speakers raged with Igaram's voice.

"TROMBONES! BARITONES! GET TO WORK!"

"There he goes, I gotta go back to my section, see ya Usopp."

"See ya, Merry."

Merry, on his way back, walked past the trumpets and poked a girl in the back with his slide, the blonde he poked turned around.

"Hey Merry."

"Hey Kaya."

---

Classes are shortened the first day for a special assembly with Principal Aokiji. While he does take care of discipline well, some of students enjoy playing a game called "Let's See if the Principal is Napping". It has led to his office often being locked to make sure no one comes in and to end that game. Unfortunately his snoring can often be heard outside the office, so the game is often still played without his knowledge. The students will learn when he figured it out once they suddenly see a giant ice statue in the cafeteria which used to be the person that Aokiji caught. Bets are going on who the statue will be of, and right now the popular is the class president and resident troublemaker, Monkey D. Luffy.

That same troublemaker was now bounding up and down the auditorium, much to the humor of all his classmates. That quickly ended when a random hand came from off the stage and Luffy's exclamation of "COLLLLLLLLD!" The obvious change of temperature meant that the Principal was here and has already gotten off to a bad start regarding the wild boy. As Luffy continued to rub his arm to bring heat back to it, Aokiji took to the podium.

"Welcome Mugiwara Buccaneers to another year of education!"

Collective groans were heard throughout the auditorium.

"…and another year of football…"

Most of the student body started cheering wildly while Aokiji just chuckled.

"Yes, yes, I know everyone's preparing for the beatdo—er—game against the Konoha Leaves Friday, but you all have to survive the week first. There are some very specific rules that you all must follow. Most importantly—" he immediately a rubbery boy, "Devil Fruit powers are never to be used during class and at other times may only be used in a non-disruptive manner. All staff members are to be treated with respect as well as all your peers. We are all family here…nakama, if you will…we help each other in class, in sports, in music, in other extracurricular activities. No one person is more important than the other, I learned this in my previous job, where constantly those that were put on a pedestal were done so at the expense of many other students. Their belief was that if one person was to be the greatest, that all the others could be thrown away. Not here, here we are all great at something, if you don't think so, you just haven't found what you're great at. You are all Buccaneers, you will achieve your greatest potential along with everyone else. Thank you and have a great first day of class."

Aokiji left the stage and the student body all filed out to their respective classrooms.


	3. On the Porch

It's become sort of a tradition for a few members of the MHS football team, every week of football season, Thursday after practice, a group of them walk to the home of the now-starting Fullback Smoker and just talk about life and everything, of course, not passing up a chance to make fun of each other.

"So what I'm trying to figure out…" leaning back on the edge of the porch at Smoker's house, Sanji took a cigarette out of his mouth already chuckling, "is how, despite already spending three years in this school already…" the Placekicker's laughing slowly becoming more riotous, "Marimo here STILL gets lost trying to find his classes!"

The other people in group, Smoker, starting Quarterback Iceburg, and a new member, his first year of the team despite being a Senior like the rest, the new starting Center, Cutty "Franky" Flam, began to join Sanji in his laughter until Sanji got shoved off the porch by the final member, All-State Halfback Roronoa Zoro.

"Can it, Twinkle Toes." Zoro took a drink from his sports drink bottle as he sat down right where Sanji originally was. "Besides, I wasn't lost, the renovations on the school messed up my sense of direction."

"You mean the renovations to the gym part on the other end of the school from where they found you?" Smoker pulled the cigar out of his mouth to quickly retort, continuing the laughter from the rest (although Iceburg did cough up a bit laughing too hard, it was one of his first times smoking a cigar) as Zoro stared at them with discontent.

"OK, OK, actually me getting there was not because of the stupid school shifting walls like it usually is. It was a Siren's Song."

The group just stared at Zoro, a deafening silence filled the air for about a minute until Iceburg broke the silence with a definite "WHAT?"

"I'm serious, around 12:20, just when lunch is ending, from the music area, there's this amazing haunting melody on piano. It just drew me in to that area, but I just couldn't find where the song was coming from. Whoever was playing it is amazing."

"Marimo, that scholarship to Star Platinum University has made you cuckoo. So, Franky, cat got your tongue? Why are you so quiet?"

Franky opened his mouth a bit, however nothing but "uhm"s came out. Slowly he got out some words, "Well…there really hasn't been a topic I can really comment on yet."

Sanji just looked him down, thinking of how to retort, "Well, tell us about yourself. I know Iceburg and you are good friends, but what do you like to do?"

"Well, Ice and I work at a Garage during the off-season. Tom's Garage over by the Interstate. We also dabble in building them, I want to make them for a living."

"Wow, someone here that actually knows what he wants to do in the future. Smoker's no longer a rarity."

Smoker lifted up his sleeve to reveal a Marine Corps tattoo on his arm before continuing the conversation. "I've already done Basic, I'll be in Corps for a while after I graduate, then I'll become a police officer."

"So says the 17-year-old with the cigar in his mouth who I also know has delved into the delicious nectar of alcohol." Zoro smartassedly remarked.

"Not a policeman yet, besides, I know you're a bigger alky than me."

"Got me there, but I've stopped until the season's over. I've gotta stay out of trouble for my future. Star Platinum's one of the top rising powers in the nation. And maybe one day I'll be pro. So Franky, how come you're joining this year? You got the starting job at Center and you're damn strong. How come you've never gone out until now?"

Franky looked down a bit, exhaling a bit, before breaking the silence. "I…couldn't go out until this year due to…circumstances."

"Like transferring?" Sanji asked, "but you've been at this school all four years, just…not really noticed."

"Legal…circumstances." Franky took another long pause before continuing, "I spent time in juvee when I was 8. It took a petition from Iceburg and a bunch of other people to have the athletic association clear me for playing. But I don't regret what I did."

Silence and stares were centered around Franky, waiting for him to continue. Iceburg, however, was the one to break the silence. "Assault. He beat up a man and the man pushed charges."

"He was…the man…he was trying to take advantage of a little girl in an alley. Girl was probably same age as me. I saved her before anything really bad happened. Like Ice said, the man pressed charges, the only witnesses were me, the man, and the girl. The girl…was unable to be found. I still don't know who she was. All I remember is that she had dark hair. The man was filthy rich and got me stuck in juvenile hall for nine months. That criminal record has haunted me to this day. Thanks to Tom, Ice, and others, though, I ready to put it behind me."

Iceburg and Franky shared a fist pump as Iceburg once again began coughing up a lung due to the smoke. Silence then followed for a bit before Zoro decided that it was his turn to bring up a subject.

"Konoha Leaves…How many yards can we put on them? Since most of the main offense is here right now."

"I'll probably stuff in a hundred," Smoker smiled, "you're probably gonna rock around 250 or 300. Ice, you'll probably throw 500. Hundred seventy-five each to your wides and a hundred fifty to Kohza. This is gonna be an absurd game. When we can talk about this with no fear of an upset, it feels good."

"Only chance we'll get," Sanji spoke up, "They couldn't play out of a paper sack. They'll be lucky get a hundred yards past the Skyriders. They're pumped for this season. Wiper even got a tattoo on his face for this."

"Great player, yes," Iceburg stated, "Fashion conscious, hell no. That thing is not gonna look good with a suit come when he needs to find a career."

"He can be a damn good soldier, though." Smoker butted in, "Such intensity. I've seen him go for a blitz and I see the opposing quarterback just scared SHITLESS. His eyes are as wide as dinner plates when he sees Wiper or Kamakiri soar over the line like they do. But yeah, the Leaves, over the last twenty years the second worst overall record in this division. Only because we still consider the Black Order Exorcists' Decade of Futility in those last twenty years."

Zoro picked up the conversation, "How can a team honestly go 3-87 in a ten year span? You're on that team and you look to your stands and your fans are wearing paper bags over their heads. But remember who those three wins were over during that span. The Konoha Leaves."

Sanji chuckled as Zoro finished speaking, "You and Usopp should get into a football trivia challenge. Jesus, that band nerd follows the sport religiously. So does his buddy Merry, for that matter. I'm sure he's the only one at this school other than you that knew about that paper bag story. You can't beat him in a game of GameStation Football, though; he is a god at that, too. Remember when he went out for the team? Ice knows."

"Oh god yes I do, I was afraid I wasn't gonna get a spot on the team when we were doing throwing drills. He was nailing them from every possible position. He hit a bulls-eye from seventy yards out once! Then we did full contact drills and he'd always run away and get sacked for 20 yard losses. If he could work his courage, he'd join Zoro in the All-State list. But now he plays in the band."

"He's just afraid of confrontation," Zoro added on, "we're still good buddies. He loves the band, though. He's a good player there too, and he loves the free tickets that come with the uniform. Back to his God-like GameStation skills, he could probably out-coach Cobra if he has a good day. He almost always knows the right play to call, he can read the opponent like a book. Shame he didn't get a spot on the team, him getting a spot as player-coach assisting Cobra, even CP will be on their knees."

Franky now finally joined the conversation, "If only it were that easy. Kinda funny how they ended up being the last team on the regular season schedule. I remember watching last year's games against them. Both the regular season matchup and the quarters, the ball just always seemed to bounce their ways. They have that invincible aura to them. Of course, it'll be that much better when we bring them down to earth."

"Now now, Franky," Iceburg calmly picked up, "We got eight games before that one. Including that trip to Hicksville to face BW. They've got almost everyone back from last year. Including King Douche."

"Crocodile…" Sanji took a long drag from his cigarette, "that son of a bitch last year, came to campus, tried to pick a fight with Chaka and Pell, then tried to hit Coach Cobra's daughter for chrissakes. This year, he's really going down, ESPECIALLY if he tries to pull those stunts again."

Zoro responded with a bit of a chuckle, "Well, old Captain will probably be guarding Vivi around that time this year though. Have you ever seen a cheerleading captain so protective of the other cheerleaders? Although the fact that the captain's also the only male on the squad, he also kinda looks like…heh…a pimp."

"A cheerleader pimp, I like that idea," Sanji smiled a bit, "Oh Luffy, you crazy bastard. I'd change spots for you in a heartbeat."

"Yeah, Twinkle Toes, that skirt would be fitting."

"Shut it, Marimo."

The afternoon turned into night as the football players laughed and chattered away. Tomorrow would be the first day of the season, and at that time it would be back to business, but for now, it's just a time to mess around. A time to still be kids.


	4. Opening Night

At Mugiwara High School, classes dismiss at 2:55 PM. Almost no one goes home on Fridays. Near the school, a few couches are set by the highway, where nearly everyone from freshmen to seniors, all clad in the MHS Buccaneers colors of Black and Red, were sharing both drinks of alcoholic and non-alcoholic nature (hiding the former from the sight of any passerby driving on the road), grilling hamburgers and hot dogs, and even hooked up a TV and GameStation to the power outlet of a nearly business building. Of course, it was only used for challenges towards a man that can only be considered a god at GameStation Football.

"BEHOLD THE UNSTOPPABLE VIRTUAL FOOTBALL SKILLS OF CAPTAIN USOPP!" Usopp leaned back in one of the beat up couches that the MHS students have used for tailgating for 15 years, holding a notepad with tally marks nearing 50 on it. Throughout his entire high school career, when it started with what was then considered an upset his freshman year, the simple band nerd was undefeated in tailgating challenges in GameStation Football and accepts any and all challenges. The closest matchup he had was late in his junior year when an upperclassmen kept even with him the whole game until Usopp nailed a 58-yard field goal as time expired to win 31-30. Two challenges came, one from a freshman and one from a junior, however the streak continued as Usopp won both games handily, 78-14 and 65-21. He looked at his watch and got up from the couch to start his second tailgating tradition, predicting the Buc game before heading to the music area to get ready for his marching band duties.

"The leaves fall, one by one. The strongest leaf tries to prove himself, however despite being more athletic than his brethren, he will eventually be ripped to shreds by the wind of the Skyriders before causing any major damage. The only thing separating this game from a practice session is that in tomorrow's paper, there will be a change in record. Bucs 42, Leaves 0"

With a bit of applause for his fortune-telling trailing him, Usopp (as well as a trailing Merry and Chopper) made his way back to the school, a smile on his face.

"I might be giving Konoha too much credit, but that Halfback of theirs is the only one that could get a starting job anywhere else in the league. Very acrobatic."

Merry had a bit of a confused look to his face a bit before asking Usopp about that halfback, "He's prone to injure, though. He nearly ended his career pushing himself too hard last year. Kinda funny how a guy with a first name of Rock can be so fragile."

"Meh, kinda goes with the mystique on the Leaves' futility. Not to mention their quarterback."

"Uchiha? His older brother transferred to get away from KHS, ends up going All-State, and gets signed to a top college program. Now little brother wants to do the same with the team his brother abandoned."

"You're forgetting the fact that he's nothing compared to the amazing player Itachi was, taking Akatsuki to a State Final in his senior year. They'll be lucky to win a game this year. Even the Exorcists see this years game with them as a walk. Akatsuki's got them at home, that'll be an easy win for the Sharks. There's not a game this season for them where they're favored or even expected to lose by single digits."

"Soon Black Order's Decade of Futility will be far in the past and everyone will see Konoha's program as the worst in the league. The program's been active for sixty years, only reached the semi-finals once and that was when the playoffs were only eight teams."

Chopper, lollygagging behind, was completely lost in Merry and Usopp's football talk. He was only following them because they knew where all to go, it was Chopper's first year at the school and his first football game. He followed Usopp's advice earlier that week and brought his uniform to school in the morning due to Usopp spending all possible time between end of classes and the band's call time tailgating.

"Hey Chopps," Usopp looked back at the reindeer, "By the end of the season, you're gonna be just as knowledgeable on this great sport as us."

"Do I want to?"

"Oh yeah, you'll learn to love it. Although tonight it won't be much of a matchup, tonight it's just going to be an old-fashioned woodshed beating. Although there is one thing Konoha does have. Their female population…b…e…a…utiful! The only way we can lose is if our entire team gets distracted by their cheerleaders. They also have a female principal who is absolutely AMAZING!"

Merry gave Usopp a shifty look, "She's fifty, you know."

"But she looks 20 and has a D, maybe DD-cup, and when you're fantasizing, that's the important part. Of course, the blonde hair helps a lot."

Merry just started laughing hysterically, "Figures, you and your blondes. But how does she compare to…you know…"

"Well, if you're comparing their principal to…her…you know that all females bow to…her beauty. You know she's a goddess among regular people."

"Yeah yeah yeah, and maybe one of these days, you'll actually talk to her instead of ogling her from a distance, Usopp."

Chopper started jumping up and down to try and get the two's attention again, "Who? Who?"

"Hey now, Chopps," Usopp placed his hand on the reindeer's hat, "In due time, one must be patient."

"By Usopp's definition of patient, it'll be a few years before any action is taken."

Usopp jokingly pushed Merry into the ground as he continued on, passing by where the cheerleaders were stretching.

---

"OK, girls," the only boy on the squad, Captain Monkey D. Luffy, donning his gameday hat atop his black outfit with red lining and the Buccaneer logo on his chest, addressed the rest of the cheerleaders, wearing red uniforms with white lining and BUCS written on the chest, "basic warmups and stretches right now. Nami, Vivi, Conis, you three feeling good for the kite stunt tonight?"

"If you are, Luffy," the orange-haired vice captain stepped up, two other cheerleaders, one blue-haired and the other blonde followed suit, "you're the anchor and the one who came up with this idea."

"I'm more than ready; I've been working out a lot and besides, only the football team uniforms are lined with seastone to eliminate DF powers," Luffy reached his arm up and stretched it a couple of feet before retracting it, "OK, leg over head, around neck, and into the person next to you's hand.

"ONLY YOU CAN DO THAT, CAPTAIN!" the entire cheerleading squad yelled in unison.

---

The football team's locker room was resonating through the sounds of many mp3 and CD players going through various players' headphones as they sat in their pads, getting themselves in the mindset. Some players were listening to classic rock, others had gangster rap, some even had some jazz running through their ears. Some players drawing up and memorizing formations, others were reading over the scouting reports once more. Head Coach Cobra also has his own tradition in telling his players to pay attention to him, much to the disapproval of the grounds crew. With a hard kick, the office door flung open and into the wall. The resounding bang never fails to grab the attention of everyone in the room. Donning black athletic pants, a red turtleneck, and aviator sunglasses, Cobra walked over to the chalkboard and began to write some key points in the game. The first couple of strokes were the most definite.

0-0

"Konoha is traditionally a bad school," Cobra started his speech, "However, right now we both have the same record. We both are undefeated and also winless. More upsets per capita happen on the first week than any other time of the season save for playoffs. We are not facing the Leaves team who went winless and lost their only good halfback to an injury in their second game. Lee, that halfback, is back at 100 and starting. Defense, that man can avoid tackles like no other, do not give up on a tackle until you know he is down. Hit hard and constantly put pressure on the quarterback as well. It could be Uchiha, but their second-string might even be better. He's a mental tank by the name of Shikamaru, beware the trick plays which I know he's a master of. I've seen him at camps, some of the stuff he comes up with are ridiculous. Fortunately his two wides, Uzumaki and Inuzuka, are pretty much morons and can't handle the complex plays. Always keep your eyes on them, though, Inuzuka's a speedster to the level of Lee and is a great cutter.

Offense, especially Zoro, Kohza, and the line, watch out for Akimichi. He will tackle and he will tackle HARD. Always give him the worst possible scenario and make him work hard for that tackle. If we can wear him out by halftime would be the best, but if we stick to our normal play, he'll be out of steam by end of the third quarter. Chaka and Pell, the two corners are Hyuuga and Aburame are covering you two. They've got some great skill but bad stamina. If we keep them moving, they'll eventually tire out. Just keep your head in the game and the ball will go our way. Bring it in."

The players all circled around coach Cobra except for Zoro and Iceburg, each standing on each side the coach. The two raised their right arm and bowed their head, the rest of the players then followed suit. Zoro began to yell, breaking the dead silence.

"A NEW SEASON. A NEW LIFE. A NEW CHANCE AT THE TITLE. OUR JOURNEY BEGINS NOW FOR GLORY. YOU LOOK TO EACH SIDE OF YOU TO SEE A FELLOW BUCCANEER. WHEN WE COME OUT, MORE BUCCANEERS WILL GREET US FROM THE STANDS, THE TRACK, AND THE BAND STANDS. THOSE OF US IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW ARE FIGHTING FOR THE GLORY OF EVERYONE. NOW, TELL ME, WHO ARE WARRIORS?"

"WE ARE!" the team responded.

"WHO ARE FIGHTERS?"

"WE ARE!"

"WHO…ARE…BUCCANEERS?"

"**WE ARE!**"

Helmets and uniforms on, the team exited the locker room and the school building hand in hand and trekked towards the stadium, Coach Cobra in the lead. Several fans were waiting by the entrance to applaud and cheer them on as they slowly reached the edge of the stadium. The band had formed a large block "M" in the corner of the field, separated at the center of the M to allow room for the team to enter. Luffy, Nami, Vivi, and Conis were currently in the gap holding flags down to the ground, looking at Cobra. Igaram, the band's director, was on a ladder at midfield also looking at coach with his arm pointing up in the air.

Coach Cobra looked upon the cheerleaders and Igaram, smiled, and nodded. At that moment, Igaram thrust his arm down, forming an "M" with his middle three fingers. From the PA system, a foghorn sounded as the cheerleaders ran out of the block "M", flags flying high, Luffy's having the school logo (A Jolly Roger with a strawhat) on his and the three girls having "M" "H" and "S" on theirs. The team, still headed by Cobra, followed suit running through the block "M" to the mixture of the school fight song and uproarious cheering from the stands. The season had finally begun.


	5. Power of the Buccaneers

"The sky darkens…the lights dim…" The press box announcer at the MHS stadium echoes through the crowd, "In the distance, you see a ship. As it approaches, you see that this is no ordinary ship. You look to the decks to see the fiercest men you've ever seen. Their look alone petrifying, you find yourself surrounded. Now you know the terror of the deep. Now you know…the power…of…THE MUGIWARA BUCCANEERS!"

A foghorn sound blasts through the PA system as the band kicks off the fight song as Coach Cobra and the Buccaneer football team run through the block "M" formed on the field to a standing ovation. The band breaks rank and heads towards their stands as the visiting Konoha Leaves, spotted white uniforms with green numbers, green pants, and green helmets with the Leaf logo on it, make their way to the field in a shower of boos and hisses. The Buccaneer team was sporting their usual home colors, black uniform with black pants and blood red lining and numbers. Their helmets were jet black with a design similar to the logo on Luffy's flag, except all in blood red as well as a red stripe down the middle of the helmet. After a few stretches and warmup drills, the two captains of the team, Zoro(#11) and Iceburg(#1) made their way to midfield, where the Leaves' captains, Uchiha Sasuke and Rock Lee were waiting for the coin toss.

"You all know the drill," the referee stated as the four captains looked at him, "Leaves call it in the air." The referee flipped the coin up, which Uchiha stared intently at before calling "Tails" when the coin was on its way down. The coin hit the turf showing the tails end up.

"It is Tails, Leaves do you wish to receive, kick, or defer?"

"We're gonna receive." Lee quickly responded.

"Buccaneers, which endzone do you wish to protect."

"North," Zoro blurted out. Almost immediately, Iceburg whacked him upside the back of his head.

"Our field goes east-west, bud. We'll guard the east endzone."

The captains retreated to the sidelines as the kickoff team for the Buccaneers, Devil's Leg Sanji(#32) leading the pack, got themselves set up for the start of the game. With fans stomping on the bleachers and the drumline banging wildly, Sanji ran up and booted the kick with absurd velocity, screaming up and over the Leaves return team and out of the endzone for a touchback.

"Well, that was expected," Usopp said to Merry, the two of them at the edge of the band stands closest to the field goal post to get the best view of the game. "It's time to see that running back Lee in action. Let's see if he's really able to make any difference."

The Leaves defense got off the bench and approached the field immediately in their standard 4-4 set. Manning the line from left to right were the massive bodies of Kaashi(#93), Dorry(#94), Broggy(#95), and Oimo(#96). Right behind them were the more dangerous four linebacker set of Patty(#37) and Carne(#38) as the two outside linebackers and the stars of the defense, the two middle linebackers known as the Skyriders, Wiper(#40) and Kamakiri(#45). Keeping their eyes on the wide sides of the field were a very swift pair of cornerbacks, Johnny(#62) and Yosaku(#64), already marking the two Leaf wide receivers, Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba. The last line of defense in the back of the formation was the safety Dalton(#77), whose perfect combination of speed and power allow him to cover the most territory.

As expected, the Leaves decided to go with Uchiha as the quarterback as the teams broke their huddle and set up by the ball, lying on the 20-yard line. After a few dummy calls, the Leaf center snapped the ball to start the first play of the game and the season. Uchiha pump-faked, then handed the ball to Lee, who broke threw the line a bit before being tackled by Kamakiri for a 3-yard gain. An incomplete pass and another run for 2 yards left the Leaves at a three-and-out as they were stuck at Fourth Down and 5.

The punt teams got on the field, with Zoro back to receive. The snap and kick went off fine as Zoro was able to catch it at the Buccaneer 35. He dashed forward, dodging a few tacklers until he was brought down at the Leaf 40.

"Beautiful field position," Usopp stated, now to both Merry and Chopper, who he forcefully recruited to join him.

"If the offense comes out burning, it's a early six."

"Not like that'll be hard, Zoro's already ran a punt 25 yards, that's nice for a first return in 10 months."

Zoro stayed on the field as the rest of the offense joined him. Franky(#36) was followed by his line, Zambai(#54) on his left guard and Paulie(#57) as his right guard, at the far end of the line at the tackle positions were Lulu(#52) at left and Tilestone(#55) at right. To the left of Lulu was the tight end Kohza(#84) and at the wide positions were receivers Chaka(#82) and Pell(#83). Iceburg set himself up behind Franky with Smoker(#34) and Zoro behind him in an I formation. A quick snap and handoff to Zoro went 7 yards before being brought done by Akimichi Chouji. Zoro walked back to the huddle with a smile on his face.

"He doesn't hit THAT hard."

"I didn't expect he would," Iceburg said to Zoro and the rest of the huddle, "Coach just said that stuff as a precautionary thing. Think you can go a bit further this next run, Zoro?"

"If by a bit further you mean to the endzone, of course."

"That's the spirit, Off Tackle from 3, break."

After the teams set up, Iceburg took the ball from the snap and immediately handed off to Zoro who ran through the line between Lulu and Zambai. He was immediately confronted by Akimichi.

"Don't think you can get past me!"

"Don't think you can stop me!"

With a quick sidestep, Zoro completely dusted Akimichi and ran 20 yards before being greeted by cornerback Hyuga Neji, who dove towards him in an attempt to tackle him. Zoro just smiled as he noticed his pursuer out of the corner of his eye.

"No. I don't think so."  
Holding the ball in his right hand, Zoro thrust out his left arm and perfectly placed his hand on Hyuga's shoulder, pushing him away as he easily ran into the endzone to the sound of uproarious applause.

**.:TOUCHDOWN BUCCANEERS:.**

The kicking team came on and Sanji easily booted the ball through the uprights for the Buccaneers to take an early 7-0 lead.

"Well that was quick," Usopp stated to Merry as they finished playing the school song and the crowd started their traditional "M-H-S" chant, "They have a bunch of almost-there players that just can't get past the finish line. Only Lee can cause any form of damage."

Usopp immediately regretted saying that as Lee received Sanji's kickoff and ran a healthy 35 yards before being stopped at the Leaves 45. He was able to shake off two would-be tacklers before Dalton brought him down. Uchiha once again took control behind center and handed off to the hot Rock Lee who dodged another tackle before getting knocked out of bounds by Johnny for a five yard gain. The Leaves pushed on until seeing their drive end when confronted with a Fourth Down on the Buccaneers 30. A semi-familiar sight came from the Leaves bench in order to kick a field goal.

"Sai?" Nami stated in surprise while the other cheerleaders noticed her breaking from the routine.

"You know him?" Conis quietly asked.

"He paints pictures out at the park by my family's apartment. I didn't know he goes to Konoha or played football."

"How are his portraits?"

"They're pretty good, but he never names them. They're almost photorealistic, some of his bird drawings look like they can jump out and take to the sky."

Nami and Conis chattered on, unknowing that an eavesdropper was listening on the bench.

"A love rival? No one takes my beloved Nami away from me!" Sanji muttered to himself before Coach Cobra knocked him on the head a bit.

"Same rules as last year. Football now, cheerleaders later. Besides, she said nothing like that." A few heads on the bench turned towards the two, confused on why their coach was listening on the cheerleaders' conversation too.

The Leaves kicking team lined up for the 47 yard field goal, Uchiha holding and Sai kicking. The ball was snapped into Uchiha's hands…and right out. Uchiha scrambled after picking up the dropped ball but could not even reach the line of scrimmage as Wiper knocked him to the ground far too short and the Leaves turned the ball over on downs. The Buccaneers defense left the field as the offense arrived.

"Well that was a lot of build up for nothing." Zoro said to the passing Kamakiri.

"We shouldn't have let them come close, we'll make them pay next possession," the Skyrider said with a bit of anger in his tone before taking off his helmet and going to the bench.

The Buccaneer drive started with a quick run by Zoro for 4 yards, followed by a quick pass to Kohza for 9 yards and a first down. The drive chugged along until the Buccaneers faces a Third Down and 3 at the Leaves 18-yard line. Iceburg called his offense in to discuss what to do.

"Pell, how are your wings?"

"I think I could probably do a low soar right now, but it's definitely enough to get over Aburame."

"Cool, no problem with a PA Post to endzone?"

"Sounds fun, lets do it."

"All right. On 2, break."

The Bucs set up the offense, Pell staring down the Cornerback Shino Aburame. As the ball was snapped, Pell dashed forward a few yards with Aburame keeping track with him. Ten yards forward, Pell cut diagonally towards the middle of the field with Aburame still following. As the two reached the endzone, Aburame got in from of Pell with intent to intercept the pass. The ball soared over the line as the two jumped to get it, but the ball was way too high for Aburame. The cornerback turned to make sure where the ball was in hopes to find another Leaf player to still intercept. The ball was nowhere to be found, nor was Pell.

Jerking his head up, Aburame was shocked to see Pell, ball in hand, almost at a height to clear the average height cornerback. With no shot of breaking up the pass, the Leaves could just watch as Pell dropped back to earth, and in the endzone.

**.:TOUCHDOWN BUCCANEERS:.**

Another Sanji PAT later and Mugiwara found themselves with a comfortable lead as the clock ticked off to end the first quarter.

"Offense is on a roll, but the defense is a bit rusty." Usopp analyzed towards his motley crew.

"Can we cheer on the defends?" Chopper asked, still not knowing all the terms of the sport. Usopp thought it over for a second before rushing towards Igaram. After finishing the quick conversation, Usopp's crew returned to their instruments as Igaram got on the loudspeaker.

"By request, we will be playing Riders. Also, since the team will be scoring on our side this quarter, keep it down when they're close. I'm looking at you, Laki." The director gave a quick stare at the black-haired drumline captain as the girl just brushed it off.

As the band played, the team bench started to notice a change in mood in a certain player. Zoro looked back to see Wiper swaying with the band with his eyes on the Leaves quarterback Uchiha and a large evil smile on his face. Zoro just grinned and decided to sing along a bit with the band.

"There's a killer on the road…his brain is swimming like a toad…"

Coach Cobra also couldn't help but smile as the Buccaneers defense, complete with captain Wiper, took the field.

"Perfect choice, Igaram. Offense, it'll be a while until you're back on. Wiper wants some touchdowns for himself."

The second quarter was about to start, and slowly it was beginning to seem like the Bucs were just going to keep the pounding going. Thanks to the band and Usopp's quick thinking, an aura of invincibility emanated from the Buc bench. For the Leaves, things will be getting a lot worse before they got better.

_END FIRST QUARTER_

**MUGIWARA BUCCANEERS 14**

**KONOHA LEAVES 0**


End file.
